


The Garden Party

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A garden party, some gun oil, and Lyle's wicked mind ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle is borrowed from his creator with permission. To understand all the references in this fic you should read the rest of her Lyle/Lester and Stephen/Ryan fics which you can find [here](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/26593.html#cutid1)

Lyle tugged at his collar uncomfortably. Looking around he could see he wasn't the only one doing it. In fact all the special forces soldiers, with the exception of Ryan who looked totally at home in his dress uniform, were fidgeting whenever they thought no one was looking. Cutter looked even more uncomfortable in his morning wear and Connor had been fiddling with his tie until Abby had slapped his hand and whispered something in his ear.

Stephen, showing he really was a perfect match for Ryan, looked stunning in his morning suit and Cutter looked like he wanted to strangle him for it. As for Lester ... The annoying bloody man looked like he'd been born to wear formal clothing and he was practically gliding through the crowd, making small talk, and generally making Lyle want to mess up his perfect hair and clothing and make him look a bit more human. Even Claudia and Abby, who had both turned up in stunning dresses that the men hadn't been able to take their eyes off, looked jealous of quite how comfortable Lester was.

Lyle being Lyle this naturally meant that he was taking it as a challenge and plotting while pretending to sip his tea and projecting a general air of innocence which would have made Lester highly suspicious if he hadn't been too busy working the crowd. He knew he'd have to give Lester plenty of time to do his stuff first. The contacts he maintained had proved invaluable in the past and if Lyle did anything to distract him right now he wouldn't be getting any for a month.

So instead of going with his first instinct and simply tossing Lester over his shoulder and marching off somewhere a little less public, Lyle circulated through the crowds, smiling, chatting, and figuring out the quickest routes to the loo. He was paying a bare minimum of attention to the radio chatter, most of which was about the uncomfortable clothing and boring food rather than a reappearance of the anomaly Connor swore had been there. With things so calm he could disappear for a few minutes without trouble and hopefully without any untimely interruptions. He was calculating the best moment to slip away when he became suddenly aware of someone standing next to his shoulder.

"If you turn left when you get inside there's a disabled loo," Stephen said casually, a grin playing around his lips.

Lyle sipped his tea and smiled slightly. "Really? And how would you know that, Hart?"

Stephen shrugged, helping himself to one of the tiny sandwiches Lyle had picked up just for appearances. "What can I say? That dress uniform really does suit Ryan," he grinned. "And here I thought it was just his tac vest and thigh holsters that did it for me." He wandered off, hips swinging slightly and Lyle chuckled. He wondered if garden parties always saw this much action or if it only happened when special forces were involved.

This time he timed his circuit so that he'd meet Lester coming the other way. Stopping him with a hand on his sleeve, he smiled lazily. "Enjoying yourself, sir?"

Lester narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously, the bland, poker face that met his gaze not fooling him for a second. "I don't know what you're up to, but stop it," he warned. "I've spent far too many years building up a certain reputation, I don't need you undoing it in an afternoon."

Lyle shrugged, unconcerned. "Pretty certain you shattered your reputation the moment you changed into that wetsuit, sir," he joked.

"Only amongst your men," Lester said dryly, one eyebrow starting to raise. "Just theoretically, what exactly is it you're planning, Lyle?" He stressed the word theoretically, even though they both knew Lyle was nothing if not practical.

Sipping his tea again to hide his smirk Lyle took a moment before he replied, knowing it would drive his curious lover insane. "Oh, it's nothing. Besides you wouldn't go for it really. I mean sure Ryan and Hart did, but Hart's got an adventurous streak a mile wide and they're both kinky bastards ..."

Lester glared at him before schooling his features back into his normal bland expression before anyone else noticed. "Are you trying to dare me into doing something stupid?" he asked. "I can see through you, you know."

"Yes, but you're still going to end up doing it just for the challenge," Lyle shot back. "Unless you really do want to admit that they've got more balls than you have."

"If I end up getting arrested for treason I'm going to claim you drugged my tea," Lester muttered, not arguing with the assertion that he wouldn't be able to back down from a challenge because Lyle knew him all to well.

Lyle chuckled. "Disabled loo, to the left of the doors. I'll meet you there." He grinned and walked off, ostensibly to talk to Ryan, but really just to kill time until he could follow Lester back into the building without too many people noticing.

He met Ryan's knowing smirk with a cocky grin. "Are we going to be seeing more of you in that uniform?" he asked Ryan, provoking a wicked grin and a sly chuckle from the other man.

"Like Stephen doesn't react the same way to almost everything I wear," he joked.

"True," Lyle mused. "Doesn't take much to push his buttons, does it?"

"Stephen's buttons are pretty much permanently pushed," Ryan said dryly. "Just the way I like them." He winked and nodded towards the doorway. "You might want to go and find the Witch King before he decides not to wait for you."

"If I didn't think someone might catch us I'd be tempted to see how long he'd wait," Lyle said. "But I think that might be pushing it."

"You have some very dangerous hobbies, Lyle," Ryan told him. "But that might be the most insane thing you've ever suggested."

Lyle laughed and turned to leave, but Ryan caught his sleeve before he could get out of range and slipped something into his pocket. "Just in case you foolishly forgot to pack lube when you got dressed this morning."

Lyle raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "And you did?" Ryan looked over at Stephen and then back at Lyle, making him laugh. "Fuck it, but Hart is one kinky bastard," Lyle said admiringly. "Tell him thanks, from me and the Witch King." He chuckled filthily and headed away from the party.

Handing his plate to a nearby staff member he strolled towards the toilets casually, not rushing or looking in any way like he was up to anything. He didn't want to arouse any more suspicions than he already had. If he actually did get Lester arrested he'd never be allowed to forget it. A quick check over his shoulder told him he wasn't being watched. If he had been then the observer would have seen the door open a crack and a well manicured hand shoot out, grab Lyle by the collar of his uniform and yank him inside.

The door locked again with a sharp click and Lester slid his hand into Lyle's hair, using his grip to pull him in for a hungry kiss, teeth clashing clumsily as he pressed him back against the wall and shoved a thigh between Lyle's. "This is without doubt the craziest idea you have ever come up with," he told Lyle. "Including having sex in the mud of that blasted cave."

Lyle just chuckled. "Which you enjoyed immensely, despite whining about it the entire way back." He put a hand on Lester's shoulder and pushed, trying to encourage him onto his knees. "Put that wicked tongue of yours to good use and get me nice and wet. Do a good job because I doubt you're carrying lube in that fancy suit of yours." Thanks to Ryan's parting gift saliva wouldn't be the only lubrication they had, but he didn't see any reason to let Lester know that, not yet anyway.

"What makes you think I'm going to suck you in here just because you're horny?" Lester asked. "Besides if you think you're going to stick anything up my arse without lube then you better make it worth my while and that means you on your knees for me, Lyle."

Lyle tugged him forwards again for another hungry kiss. "You're going to suck me because you're a slut, Lester, and you're already aching for me to fuck you and because if you argue about it we'll either get caught or interrupted and it'd be a shame if I was the only one who got off today."

Lester wanted to argue but he knew they didn't have very much time before they were missed and besides his cock was swelling in response to the command in Lyle's voice. Damn but the man knew exactly how to get him going and get him to do whatever he wanted. He dropped gracefully to his knees and opened the trousers of Lyle's dress uniform, pushing them and his pants down and licking his lips.

Lyle spread his legs further and leaned back against the wall. God, he would never get used to the way Lester looked, on his knees, ready to give him a blow job. There was just something sinful about seeing the normally arrogant man kneeling and licking his lips in that wicked way of his. "Oh yeah," he growled. He rested one hand on Lester's head and guided his cock to his mouth. "Better do a good job if you don't want to be walking funny for the rest of the day," he said.

"If you want to get anywhere near my arse today or for the rest of the week you should probably quit while you're ahead and shut up," Lester told him, leaning in and taking his cock in his mouth before Lyle could come up with a reply. Much as he loved to tease Lyle until the other man was begging he knew they didn't have the time to do that today so he went straight to the moves that he knew made Lyle crazy.

"Fuck, you're good at that," Lyle moaned softly, keeping his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard. "Love seeing you on your knees for me." He thrust in and out of Lester's skilled mouth a couple more times and then pulled him away by his hair. "Get up and brace yourself against the wall. I'm going to fuck you so well you'll feel it all week."

Lester shivered and got to his feet, dropping his trousers and underwear and leaning against the wall. He took a deep breath to relax, little or no prep and only saliva for lube would hurt, not that he cared right now, and if he couldn't relax it would be even more painful.

Lyle ran his hands over Lester's back and then blanketed the older man, licking his ear. "Relax, I'm not Ryan or Hart, I don't enjoy pushing the pain barrier quite so much."

Lester chuckled and bowed his head. "All right, point taken. Just hurry up, we can't take all day."

Grabbing the lubricant Ryan had slipped him he coated his cock and then pushed two fingers into Lester's body, hitting his prostate on the first try and drawing a groan from him.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Lester hissed, irritated with Lyle's games.

"Apparently Hart thinks gun oil's a necessary accessory for a garden party. Ryan passed it on before I came in here," he said, adding, "Shut up and let me fuck you and I'll make it up to you later." He nipped sharply at Lester's ear. "Keep the monkey suit on and you can have me over your desk this evening," he promised throatily.

Before Lester could say anything about that wicked idea Lyle thrust into him in one long stroke. Wrapping one arm firmly around Lester's waist he started taking his lover hard and fast, knowing they didn't have the time to draw it out. With his hands against the wall to brace them both, Lester couldn't touch his own cock and Lyle didn't seem at all inclined to help him out.

"Damn it, Jon," Lester moaned. "Please." He hated it when Lyle made him beg but he was aching and he needed to come. Lyle just chuckled and kept fucking him, his thrusts becoming more erratic the closer he got to his own climax.

Lyle screwed his eyes shut and buried his face in the shoulder of Lester's suit as he came, muffling his groan against the fabric. He pulled out, breathing hard and spun Lester around, dropping to his knees in the same move and eagerly swallowing his cock.

Lester bit his lip hard and threw his head back, cracking it against the wall. He'd be feeling that later no doubt, but right now he didn't care. One hand drifted down to scrabble at Lyle's short hair and he gasped, coming almost silently as Lyle looked up at him out of passion filled eyes and sucked him hungrily.

Letting Lester's now soft cock slip from his mouth he rested his forehead against one of his lover's trembling thighs and smiled. They stayed like that for a moment longer and then Lyle stood up again and captured Lester's lips in a long, slow, thorough kiss. "Better get yourself cleaned up," he said. "Someone will come looking if we're not back soon." He stepped back reluctantly and grabbed some loo roll to clean himself up, dropping it in the toilet before pulling his pants and trousers up and straightening his uniform.

A quick check in the mirror told him that he was as presentable as he ever was. He smirked at Lester who was still leaning against the wall, although he'd cleaned himself up and made an attempt to put his morning dress back into order. "You look better like that," Lyle teased. "Not so formal and perfect, all mussed and sexy. Better do something about your hair before you come back out, you look like you've been mauled."

"I have," Lester shot back automatically, but his normal sarcastic tone was missing, a lazy contentment colouring his voice instead. "Go on, get the hell out of here. I'll be along in a minute and I will be holding you to your offer so if you value your arse, you'd better keep hold of that oil."

Lyle grinned and threw him a sketchy salute before slipping out of the room and heading back to the party feeling a lot more satisfied than he had half an hour earlier. Yes, there was definitely something to say for illicit sex in really inappropriate places. Lester was going to have to work hard to top this. He grinned to himself. He had no doubt he'd manage it though and he was looking forward to whatever revenge his lover's inventive mind came up with.


End file.
